


Let Me Sing You a Crack Fic Song

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yep, we went and outdid ourselves with this one.Another SessKag discord crack fic. Enjoy!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sesskag_Discord





	Let Me Sing You a Crack Fic Song

What she had expected was for them to have some fun with the modern instruments and microphones she brought to the past, what she had not expected was for them to form a boy band and then serenade her with pick up lines as they began; “Oh Lady Kagome...”

"Don't crush my testicles, with those boots, oh oh oh ohhhhhh..."

Ooh Lady Kagome,” sang Miroku while playing a Banjo, “Your lovely breasts bounce up and down like a melon tree during a wind storm... Your nipples remind me of tiny little pistachios as they rub against meeeeeee. Biscuits could never be as buttery as your love juice on my chin..."

Miroku took a short breath and continued, "Your vagina reminds me of the freshest of strawberries and mulled cider but your rear is like ghost peppers because my face always burns from the fire of your hands whenever I go near it... So Hooooot like the tabasco in my heart. The river of spices, let me squeeze your raaaaaaAAACK!"

Kagome threw her shoe at him but Miroku just dodged and kept singing, "I want to play with the cashew you call a clitoris and make you gush peach jell-o from between your legssssss."

Grabbing Sango's shoulders, Kagome shook her hard, "Please! Do something!"

But as Sango blinked through astonishment, Miroku switched gears, "Saaaaangooooooooo! You're muscly arms remind me of my dad, and oooooo when you hold me close, it feels like a hot ham sandwich is wrapping around my chest, oooooooo."

Sango froze in horror and Kagome, seeing no other option, texted her boyfriend Sesshomaru to come and save her.

Miroku would not be deterred from his favorite subject. "Sango, your big melon breasts make my mouth WATERMELON! Your eyes are like tiny little blueberries! And that juice that gushes from you is the purest white wine with a hint of luscious cherries!"

Sesshomaru joined in while butchering his attempt to play an electric guitar, “Ooh Miko, when I twist your nipples, they come to as attention as Jaken’s erection! Whennn he sees my mother's flappppy bird tits! Oooohhh Miko, OOOOOOO MIKO! You make me go, ahhhh upon seeing your clam pearl of a faaaace! Oooh miko I’m a make you screaming while creaming as I put my lips between your child bearing hips ooh ooh yeah!”

Fin.


End file.
